A multi-chip module package (MCM) integrates chips with different functions and made of different processes. Some MCMs utilize substrate materials based on ceramic or organic polymers, which, in certain configurations, may have insufficient coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) matching to semiconductor chips and/or heat dissipation property. This causes potential reliability issues for III-V semiconductor material based optoelectronic chips and/or high power amplifiers.